Impossible Dreams
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: There are some things that aren't meant to be- aren't there? Is there a limit we can't cross? My first attempt at writing a pairing, Jekyll/Utterson.


'Slash for Scarlett and Fabien'- an- Right, so, I am a member of an LXG RPG board, and a couple of friends on there persuaded me to have a go at writing a slash fic, seeing as I have never successfully written a pairing before. This is the result. However, what is meant to be a one shot may yet be updated because they think I should make it into a long fic instead.

So, this is for my fellow RP'ers and for anyone out there who would like to read.

* * *

_'You're pathetic...'_

That voice again, intruding on the only thing that Henry Jekyll had left to enjoy. His dreams could be so pleasant, so peaceful…but with one interruption from Edward they were tainted into nightmares, memories resurfaced which were better left forgotten…screams rang through his head, male and female alike.

He was at home in his sitting room, standing before a roaring fire in the grate, his red hair and blue eyes highlighted in the glow. Seated nearby was his closes friend, Gabriel Utterson, watching the Chemist quietly. It's never been quite so peaceful as this- just Gabriel and him, alone in the room. No-one else need be present to produce such a warm and calm feeling deep within the Doctor. No words need be spoken either, just the presence alone was enough to bring a light smile to Jekyll's lips.

And Gabriel would return the smile, the tiniest movement of his lips to form this little gesture flipping the Doctor's stomach over. Seeing him seated there, his fingers laced together as they rested on his diaphragm, his dark hair neatly swept back out of his eyes.

Such deep brown eyes as Henry had never seen before, which he could become lost in.

When he lipped his pocket watch out of its place to check the hour, it did not matter that it was so late.

'_He doesn't want you- he's a real man, who doesn't go against his species…you're filth Jekyll.'_

That cold voice again, reminding him of his morals, the virtues he must hold as a gentleman, as a respectable member of society. But why would this come from Hyde..? He certainly was not the side of morality, he was its polar opposite- and had he not had his share of male victims as well as female in that most awful way?

Henry watched as the Lawyer rose from the armchair and walked over to the window, pulling back the dark curtain to look at the rain. It now came down heavily. He couldn't go out in this weather, not this late at night…

''You could stay...'' The Doctor suggested quietly, clasping his hands behind his back as he glanced at the slightly younger gentleman. Utterson nodded, smiling lightly, but not turning away from the window just yet.

''And where will I be sleeping, Henry?'' The Lawyer asked in a tone just as quiet, now looking to the taller man. They both knew that there was no spare bed for him.

'_Filth._' The voice repeated, distracting Henry from his thoughts. This dream was familiar…Gabriel frowned, stepping towards him in concern.

''Are you alright?'' He asked, resting a hand upon his arm. The Doctor turned to look at him, catching his eyes and becoming caught there. The question was repeated but still went unanswered. Just so close…and that caring, light touch upon his arm sent shockwaves throughout the Doctor's entire body.

He leant forward, feeling a rush through every one of his nerves as he closed the gap between their lips, giving into the massive urge to do so. For a moment his lips are warm, the sentiments returned softly.

Then it turns, as it has before, Utterson pulls away, stepping backwards. The look of cold disgust upon his face is enough to hurt deeply.

''What are you doing!?'' He demanded, shaking his head in disbelief.

_'I told you.'_

''I am not a- '' Utterson continued, unable to even say the word, but contempt apparent in his voice. ''This is wrong- it's disgusting, Jekyll! What's become of you?''

'_I told you…he doesn't want you.'_

Henry was unsure whose voice was more painful to listen to. He remained silent, unable to say a word as Utterson left the room swiftly without a second glance- not even able to stop him, or call him back.

The fire had gone out, leaving him feeling cold…inside and out…the moment was gone…

Eyes opening slowly, Henry Jekyll stared up at the ceiling of his cabin on the Nautilus feeling cold. It held him fast, not only because his sheets lay on the floor in a heap. It was because he could still see Utterson's look of disgust, hear his words in a tone he couldn't stand for hurting.

A triumphant laugh came as he rested a hand over his eyes, a cold sweat holding him and a horrible empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hyde had won again.

* * *


End file.
